Into the Wild (OCS)
by TheDemigodKing
Summary: What if a house cat named Scout joined Thunderclan instead of Rusty? Read this story to find out. I'm pretty much just doing the whole Into The Wild book but with a few ocs I do not own the warriors series or the cats except for the ocs. Also this is my first story so... It might not be that good. Cover pic is Scout.


It was very dark . Scout could sense something was near. The young tomcat's eyes opened wide as he scanned the dense undergrowth. This place was unfamiliar, but the strange scents drew him onward, deeper into the shadows. His stomach growled, reminding him of his hunger. He opened his jaws slightly to let the warm smells of the forest reach the scent glands on the roof of his mouth. Musty odors of leaf mold mingled with the tempting aroma of a small furry creature.

Suddenly a flash of gray raced past him. Scout stopped still, listening. It was hiding in the leaves less than two tail-lengths away. Scout knew it was a mouse-he could feel the rapid pulsing of a tiny heart deep within his ear fur. He swallowed, stifling his rumbling stomach. Soon his hunger would be satisfied.

Slowly he lowered his body into position, crouching for the next attack. He was downwind of the mouse. He knew it was not aware of him. With one final check on his prey's position, Scout pushed back hard on his haunches and sprang, kicking up leaves on the forest floor as he rose.

The mouse dived for cover, heading toward a hole in the ground. But Scout was already on top of it. He scooped it into the air, hooking the helpless creature into his thorn-sharp claws, flinging it up in a high arc onto the leaf-covered ground. The mouse landed dazed, but alive. It tried to run, but Scout snatched it up again. He tossed the mouse once more, this time a little farther away. The mouse managed to scramble a few paces before Scout caught up with it.

Suddenly a noise roared nearby. Scout looked around, and as he did so, the mouse was able to pull away from his claws. When Scout turned back he saw it dart into the darkness among the tangled roots of trees.

Angry, Scout gave up the hunt. He spun around, his green eyes glaring, intent on searching out the noise that cost him his kill. The sound rattled on, becoming more familiar. Scout blinked open his eyes.

The forest had disappeared. He was inside a hot airless kitchen, curled in his bed. Moonlight filtered through the window, casting shadows on the smooth, hard floor. The noise had been the rattle of hard, dried pellets of food as they were tipped into his dish. Scout had been dreaming.

Lifting his head, he rested his chin on the side of his bed. His collar rubbed uncomfortably around his neck. In his dream he had felt fresh air where the collar usually pinched Scout rolled onto his back, savoring the dream for a few more moments. He could still smell mouse. It was the third time since full moon that he'd had the dream, and every time the mouse had escaped his grasp.

He licked his lips. From his bed he could smell the bland odor of his food. His owners always refilled his dish before they went to bed, The dusty smell chased away the warm scents of his dream. But hunger rumbled on in his stomach, so Scout stretched the sleep out of his limbs and padded across the kitchen floor to his dinner. The food felt dry and tasteless against his tongue. Scout reluctantly swallowed one more mouthful. Then he turned away from the food dish and pushed his way through the cat flap, hoping that the smell of garden would bring back the feelings from his dream.

Outside, the moon was bright. It was raining lightly. Scout stalked down the tidy garden, following the starlit gravel path, feeling the stones cold and sharp beneath his paws He made his dirt beneath a large bush with glossy green leaves and heavy purple flowers. Their sickly sweet scent cloyed the damp air around him, and he curled his lip to drive the smell out of his nostrils.

Afterwar, Scout settled down on top of one of the posts n the fense that marked the limits of his garden. It was a favorite pot of his, as he could see right into the neighboring gardens as well as into the dense green forest on the other side of the garden fence.

The rain had stopped. Behind him, the close cropped lawn was bathed in moonlight, but beyond his fence the woods were full of shadows. Scout stretched his head forward to take a sniff of the damp air. His skin was warm and dry under his thick coat, but he could feel the weight of the raindrops that sparkled on his white fur.

He heard his owners giving him one last call from the back door. If he went to them now, they would greet him with gentle words and caresses and welcome him onto their bed, where he would curl, purring, warm in the crook of a bent knee.

But this time Scout ignored his owners' voices and turned his gaze back on the forest. The crisp smell of the woods had grown fresher after the rain.

Suddenly the fur on his spine prickled. Was something moving out there? Was something watching him? Scout stared ahead, but it was impossible to see or smell anything in the dark, tree-scented air. He lifted his chin boldly, stood up, and stretched, one paw gripping each corner the fencepost as he straightened his legs and arched his back. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of the woods once more. It seemed to promise him something, tempting him onward into the whispering shadows. Tensing his muscles, he crouched for a moment. Then he leaped lightly down into the rough grass on the other side of the garden fence. As he landed, the bell on his collar rang out through the still night air.

"Where are you off to, Scout?" meowed a familiar voice behind him.

** What will Scout's apprentice/warrior name be? I was thinking Icyfur or Blizzardfur but I'm open for suggestions. Not done with this chapter yet.**

**Icyfur- 0**

**Blizzardfur- 0**

**Scoutpotatoe - 1**

**Sorry for not updating I've been busy[bad excuse] and I've been reading the other books as well as not owning Into the Wild[Seems legit]**


End file.
